From The Desk of Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed
by Grusnoid
Summary: See what happens, when everyones favorite Hyenas, complain about The Lion King.
1. Chapter 1

From The Desk of Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King. The Lion King is property of Disney, support the official release.

A/N: Well, I'm going to shamelessly rip off Special Agent F.U.N.K. Sorry, but the Hyenas wanted to say a few words, about their movie.

Shenzi: Yeah, like why we didn't get our Zebra carcass after the filming.

Banzai: And why did we get our ass kicked by a pig?

Ed: Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Banzai: Shut up Ed! It's not funny!

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Banzai: GRRRRRR!

Well I better start this before Banzai kills Ed. Let's get started.

_Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai leaving the Pride Lands._

"Man, am I sore from that pig beating the hell out of us. Why did we get beat up by a pig, is my question."

"I know Banzai. Now that we killed Scar, the lions are going to take over again."

"Ha ha ha. You know what. I can't do this anymore." Ed said, sounding like Negaduck.

Banzai and Shenzi looked at each other, and then Ed in shock.

"Ed. You can talk?"

"Of course I can Shenzi. I graduated from Yale."

"You got into a college?"

"Yes Banzai I did. You have no idea how hard it was. Anyway, I refuse to perpetuate this stereotype any further."

Shenzi was still in shock, but decided to ask.

"What stereotype?"

"The stereotype, that all we Hyenas do is laugh. It's a gross misrepresentation."

Banzai walked ahead, and started chewing on a bone. "Well I guess that's what we get, for working for Disney."

"Yes, but their is something we can do my compatriots."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Banzai asked as he snapped the bone.

"Follow me."

The Hyena's followed Ed, and walked into a cave. They noticed some paper and a pen.

"What the hell is this?" Shinzi asked as she sniffed the paper.

"The Humans call it stationary."

"Okay Ed, how are we supposed to use it? We don't have opposable thumbs."

"Where there is a will Banzai, there is a way." Ed said, as he picked up the pen in his mouth.

"So now what?"

"Now Shenzi, we do the American thing. Bitch about how the world hasn't given us enough. In the form of a letter."

"Oh I got one Ed. Dear Disney. We were promised a lifetime supply, of Zebra carcases. As of late, no Zebra. Where is the Zebra you promised?"

Ed had written the complaint down. "Good start Shenzi, do you have something Banzai?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Dear Disney. Why did Shenzi and I, get beat up by a pig? I know we Hyenas aren't predators, but in a pack, were pretty dangerous. And what the hell was with that monkey knowing Kung Fu?! What, did he enter the Matrix, and become The One? Are you going to give him a trench coat, a pair of sunglasses, and a bullet time segment?"

"Good Banzai, I think I'll add a few thing, and unless you guys have anything else, I think that will do it." Ed said, as he wrote down the material.

"I think I said what I wanted. You have anything Banzai?"

"Nah, I'm tapped out for ideas."

"Alright let me make a few adjustments, and were done. I'll read it back, Ahem."

_Dear Disney Studios. We have a few, complaints about our treatment in your film. The Lion King. First off, We were promised a lifetime supply of Zebra meat. As of late, you have not fulfilled your end of that bargain. Also, why were we so ineffective at stopping Simba? He was a little brat, on the levels of Draco Malfoy. He entered our territory, and we were in our right, to do the audience a favor. By killing that little shit, and using his bones as toothpicks. He had to be the most deflated character, you ever had. He couldn't put two and two together, and realize that Scar killed his dad. He believed Scar, when he was told he killed Mufasa. How does a eight pound cub, kill a eight hundred pound lion? It make no sense! Then Simba must have undergone a lobodimy, because drift wood, Hayden Christensen, and Keanu Reeves have put out more emotion. And I gotta give you guys props, on creating the two most evil characters ever in Timon and Pumbaa. Man those two put us to shame, brainwashing a kid. Man, that is true evil right there. Oh wait, I forgot. Their protagonists. Why did you think having those two brainwash Simba would be good? They basically told Simba to turn his back on the world, and be a lazy bum. Oh I had a life, before I degraded myself with this movie. I graduated from Yale, with honors. The world was my shellfish. Then I auditioned for this film. You made me a drooling, bumbling, moron. Why? Why was I so inane? You had better have a good answer! Oh my comrade Banzai, wishes to know, why he was a punching bag. You have him get mauled by Mufasa, become a pin cushion, beat by a stick, and beat up by a pig. Do you have something against Banzi? He may not be the most astute, but he deserves better. With this, we bring this letter to a close. Please do better in the future. _

_Sincerely. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed._

"Sounds good Ed. Lets get it out the door." Shenzi said as she took the letter.

The three found a mailbox, and mailed the letter.

"So what now?" Banzai asked.

"Now we wait for a responce."

The three sat next to the mail box, and waited. It took three days, before a response came. A UPS truck pulled up, and a man got out.

"I'm looking for a, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed."

"That would be us." Ed said as he walked forward.

"Talking Hyenas huh. I've seen weirder. Sign here please."

Ed took the pen, and signed the electronic pad.

"You sign these things pretty good. Most people can't even put an X down right. Well here's your package, right from the Disney H.Q. in Burbank." The man said, as he pulled out a seven foot tall crate.

The truck drove off, and the Hyenas sniffed the box.

"What do you think it is?" Banzai asked, as he continued to sniff the box.

"Oh I hope it's our lifetime supply of Zebra meat." Shenzi said as she sniffed the box.

Ed caught the scent of humans, and gunpowder. He then pulled his best Admiral Ackbar impersonation.

"It's a trap!!"

Guns went off, and blew holes in the create. Shenzi, and Banzai ran away from the crate. A panel came flying off, and two men emerged. They were Clayton, from Tarzan, and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast.

"I normally don't work with the French, but the mouse said, that Hyena season is open." Clayton said as he reloaded his shotgun.

"I myself find the British insufferable, but a good hunt has never disappointed. Now, we are sportsmen. So we will give you three, a five minuet head start."

Banzai and Shenzi looked at each other. "What's that mean?"

"It means run!" Ed said as he bolted past his friends.

Shenzi, and Banzai followed Ed. Clayton and Gaston followed, and fired at the three.

"I thought we had five minutes!"

"You should know better, than to trust a villain Banzai."

"You know Ed, I can't help but feel that this is your fault."

"How the hell was I supposed to know, that the Disney cooperation is off it's rocker Shenzi?"

"You're really gonna use that excuse?"

A loud bang went off, and buckshot barely missed Banzai.

"Just keep running!"

The three continued to run, and managed to escape. For now.

A/N: Well I guess Disney doesn't like criticism, or complaints. Poor Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. All they wanted was some respect, and what was comming to them. Instead they got the gun nuts Clayton, and Gaston. Funny to see the French and British like this, but their allies today. Still dosen't mean that they don't hate each other. As for the Hyenas, I have a feeling this isn't over. Mainly because they won't stop heckling me about their treatment. Oh well, some one has to be the voice of the Hyena. Might as well be me. Hope you liked this, and yet again I apologies to Special Agent F.U.N.K. Sorry for ripping you off. Til my next blatant, shameless ripoff. Peace.

P.S. Since Ed is voiced by Jim Cummings, I had to have Ed sound like Negaduck. Negaduck is possibly, one of my all time favorite Jim Cummings characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Shenzi sniffed around. She couldn't find any familiar scent. Banzai, and Ed were also confused as to their whereabouts. They couldn't seem to find any Hyena, or other animal scent.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Banzai, but it looks familiar." Shenzi said, as she looked around the area.

Ed sniffed around, and caught the scent of bats.

"We can't stop here. This is bat country." Ed said, as he walked forward.

Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai saw the reflections of bat eyes from a cave. Suddenly the bats started chanting.

"Who are we?!"

"Bats!"

"What do we want?!"

"Insects!"

"When do we want them?!"

"Now! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!"

The bat poured out of the caves, and started their nightly hunt. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed hit the dirt, as the bats swooped over their heads.

"Man, those bats have no manners."

"Tell me about it Shenzi."

Banzai started running around in a panic. Shenzi, and Ed were confused, until they saw the bat on Banzai's back.

"It's in my hair! It's in my hair! Get a tennis racket! I don't want rabies!"

"Banzai calm down. Let us take a look at it."

The bat was small, and didn't look very old. It looked to be scared, and confused.

"You're safe now, who are you?"

The bat looked up at Ed slowly, and tried to regain composure.

"My name is Adimu. I was flying with my family for the first time, and I didn't do very well. I was lucky to land on this hairy rock. I didn't know, their were so many bugs on rocks."

"Hey! Who you calling a rock?!"

"Calm down Banzai. It's obvious Adimu has never seen another animal before. She has no idea what a Hyena is."

"What's a Hyena?" Adimu asked, as she ate the bugs out of Banzai's fur.

"Were Hyenas. My name is Ed, That's Shenzi, and the "rock" you're on is Banzai."

Banzai growled at Ed. "Again with the rock thing. I am not a rock!"

Shenzi approached Adimu, and watched her eat the bugs, out of Banzai's fur.

"Hey Banzai, how does it feel to have Adimu clean the bugs out of your fur?"

"Pretty good actually. I don't feel the need to scratch as much now. But I'm still worried about that rabies thing."

"Well I wouldn't be. Were Hyenas. We are carriers of rabies, but don't suffer the effects."

Banzai got angry at Ed. "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

"Because. I like to watch you squirm. It's funny. HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!"

Banzai was about to tear Ed's throat out, when he head the sound of lions.

"Who's there? Show yourselves!" Banzai shouted into the night.

Three lions came from out of the shadows. One looked scruffy, and unkempt. The other two were cubs.

"Hey I know them. Yeah, their Outlanders. That's where we are, The Outlands." Shenzi said as she looked at the lions.

"You three, you were Scar's subordinates. Yeah, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Am I right?"

"You are, but who are you?" Ed asked.

"I am Nuka. The rightful successor to Scar."

"Yeah right Nuka, that would be Kovu."

"Shut up Vitani! If mother would give me a chance, I could be great!"

Kovu walked forward. "Who are those three Nuka?"

"They were Scar's subordinats. You are too young to remember."

Ed walked forward. "Let's go. We need to keep moving, before those hunters find us."

"What hunters?" Nuka asked as he stopped Ed.

"Stick around, and find out. Besides, You look like someone shaved your ass, and tought you to walk backwards."

"What are you saying Hyena?"

"I'm saying that you make Quasimodo, look like Antonio Banderas. Now if you will excuse us, we have to go." Ed said, as he walked around Nuka.

"What about my family? Their going to worry about me." Adimu said, as she realized her "rock" was moving.

"We could take you back to your cave, but can you get back up to cave ceiling?"

Adimu thought about it. She was still pretty young, and didn't think she had the strength.

"I don't think I can Ed."

"Lets go then."

The four continued to trek through The Outlands.

_Meanwhile with Clayton and Gaston._

"Where are those Hyenas? The mouse is not going to be happy. I'll blame you for this, you limey bastard."

"Why don't you do, what the French do best."

"And what would that be?"

Rule Brittania started to chime out of Clayton's cell phone, that was in his shirt pocket.

"Surrender. Hang on, I'm getting a call."

Clayton pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Clayton! Clayton! Clayton!"

"Mother! I told you, that I had an important mission!"

"Clayton, how can you be so mean to your mother. Ull Clayton."

"Mother, I have to keep this line open! Now unless this is important, I have to let you go."

"Could you pick up some milk? Were out at home."

"Fine mother! I have to go!"

Clayton hung up his phone. Gaston just looked at him, then laughed histarically.

"You still live with your mom? HA HA HA HA HA!"

"No I don't! She lives with me. Ever since the world economy crashed, money was getting tight for mother. So I offered to let her move in with me."

"Why didn't you just get her a nice apartment, or something?"

"Please Gaston, you're a Disney villian. You know we get paid in peanuts."

"I forgot. So why are we doing this again?"

Clayton checked his shotgun. "Because if we don't, the mouse will have our heads."

Gaston swallowed hard. "Let's find their trail then. I like my head where it is."

The two continued to follow the Hyena's tracks.

A/N: I originally intended this to be a one shot, but I could see that I had to expand on it. Adimu is an O.C. Her name in Swahili, means unique, rare, and scarce. (At least that's what the site said.) She's a Yellow-Winged bat, they are common in Kenya, and eat insects. They are often active by day, but can be active at night. (That, and I'm too lazy to do a rewrite, from night to day.) Hyenas are immune to rabies, should be no shock. Seeing as they are scavengers. So Banzai is completely safe. At least from the rabies. As for the two hunters, well they better get a move on. I would like to thank Resi Roach, boss_slayer, tearthgrrl, Prisonerksc2-303, and rainfox88. The bat chant, and Clayton's phone conversation. Are references to Mystery Science Theater 3000. Their from the episode Deathstalker, and The Warriors From Hell. (Sounds like a bad death metal band.) If you've never seen the show, the original main antagonist was Dr. Clayton Forrester. In the above mentioned episode, his mother Pearl. (Who would later replace him as antagonist.) Is a pain in his ass throughout the episode. The bat chant, was part of the riff. Also the We can't stop here. This is bat country. Yeah, that's a reference to Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas. If you haven't seen it. It's weird, but pretty funny. I've said enough for now. I'm out, peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The sun was starting to rise, over the desolate Outlands. Adimu continued to cling to Banzai's back, as the three hyenas tried to find a place to rest.

"It's dawn already huh. Any luck finding a resting place Shenzi?" Banzai asked.

Shenzi sniffed around, and caught an all to familiar scent.

"Hey! I smell our old home! Where not to far from the graveyard."

"Good. We need to rest a bit, before we continue forward." Ed said, as he stretched a bit.

Banzai did the same. "Man. I never thought I would be gald, to see that old pile of bones again."

The hyenas continued to move closer, to the old elephant skull they called home. It started to become more inviting, as the three grew more tired. They finally reached the old skull, and it didn't look any different. It was still the same old skull.

"Home sweet home, right boys?"

"Be it ever so humble, Shenzi." Ed said.

"Hey Adimu."

"Yeah Banzai."

"Do you need to sleep upside down?"

"Well I could sleep clinging to a wall, but I prefer upside down."

"Okay. You see that Elephant tusk?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could use that, as your perch?"

"Of course, just get me a little closer to it."

Banzai walked over to the tusk. Adimu flew off of Banzai's back, and held onto the tusk.

"Thanks Banzai, good night."

"Yeah, good night."

Banzai walked over to the skull , and crawled into the empty eye socket. Shenzi, and Ed were already asleep. Banzai just curled up close to his friends, and drifted into sleep.

_Meanwhile with Clayton, and Gaston._

"Yes I understand Mr. Mouse. It's just that their a little harder to track, than I expected."

"I don't want your excuses Clayton. I want those hyenas dead. As for tracking, I have sent you a little assistance."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a package should arrive in three, two, one."

A clunking sound could be heard, as Clayton turned around. Their was a crate, that had a parachute connected to it.

"I just got the package sir."

"Good. I expect results Clayton. Goodbye."

A clicking noise could be heard, then a dial tone. Clayton put his phone, back in his pocket.

"What's this?"

"A package from the boss. Apparently it will help, in finding the hyenas."

"Lets open it then."

Gaston ripped open a panel on the crate. They looked inside, and saw a pair of menacing eyes. The eyes got closer to the exit, and more light shined on the animal. It walked out of the crate. It was a Golden Retriever, that had a weird collar on. The Retriever started to run around a bit, and put a goofy looking smile on it's face.

"This is our tracker?" Gaston asked, as he examined the dog.

"I suppose he is. He doesn't seem to have any tags, that tell us his name."

"My name is Dug."

"The dog just spoke, didn't he?"

"Oh yes." Dug said, as he put his front paws on Clayton.

"So you do talk. Great, another talking animal."

"But I am not like all the other talking animals. My collar. Squirrel!" Dug looks off to the left for a squirrel.

"My collar gives me the ability to talk."

"Lets make him worth his Merritt. Can you track Hyenas?" Gaston asked.

"Oh yes! I am a great tracker! I can find those hyenas lickity split! Did I mention that I am a great tracker?"

"Well here's their tracks. Go ahead."

Dug sniffed the tracks Clayton pointed to. He picked up the scent, and started running down the trail.

"Follow me! I found their scent!"

"Looks like we have a tracker after all." Gaston said as he followed Dug.

Dug's nose lead him to the Outlands. He walked through, sniffing the tracks. Nuka saw Dug sniffing at the ground, and prepared to pounce.

"I'm getting closer, oh yes. Thier just up..."

Nuka pounced on Dug, and held the Retriever to the ground. Dug sniffed Nuka.

"This is not a Hyena, defiantly not a Hyena. I'm not sure what to call it. It looks ugly, and it smells like a cat. I hate cats, almost as much as squirrels."

"Hold your tongue...uh."

"Dug."

"Yeah, hold your tongue Dug. I've never heard of a Dug before. Are you some rare animal?"

Gaston notched an arrow on his bow, and pointed it at Nuka. "I suggest you leave that dog alone."

Nuka got off of Dug, and let him up. Dug got to his feet, and shook the dirt off of his coat.

"You okay Dug?" Clayton asked.

"Oh yes. I'm not injured."

"Good, lets keep looking for those Hyenas."

Nuka got a smile on his face. "I know were you can find Hyenas."

A/N: If you're wondering, Dug is not evil. He's just naive. It's in his nature to be overly friendly, and helpful. He's just doing what he does naturally. And if you're going to complain about the time settings, this is a parody, I don't have to make sense. Not much anyway. So I love Dug, sue me! He is the most awesome Character, and Golden Retriever I've ever seen! He's funny, he's cute, and he makes me wish that someone would invent collars like that. How awesome would it be, to talk to your dog? You can't tell me that it wouldn't! Every kid dreams of it, and we were all kids at one point in time. Sigh, a man can dream. I would like to thank Resi Roach, rainfox, and Lord Prime for reviewing. (I'm a fan of Godzilla too.) Til next time. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_'Raindrops on Roses, and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles, and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things.'_

"I was lying on the edge of my couch, watching The Matrix. When the drugs began to take hold."

Banzai was dressed a Hunter S. Thompson. He had the same Aviator glasses, the same Bucket hat, and the same cigarette holder.

"It was at this point that I realized, something was wrong. Neo was being played by Rafiki, a local Baboon in my parts. It was like watching Uwe Boll presents, Uwe Boll's Donkey Kong. I say this, because I'm not sure if that man can tell a monkey from an ape."

Banzai started to sit up on the coutch. He looked at the camera, that was set in the room.

"Hello. I'm Banzai S. Hyena. Inventor of Animal Journalism. I've covered everything from Fear and Loathing in Pride Rock, to Where the Gazelle's Roam. Tonight, I am going to take you on a trip. A trip that I hope never to visit again."

Banzai lit the cigarette, then continued.

"We begin, by looking at this movie. The Rafikitrix. at least that's what I'm calling it."

Banzai held up the movie.

"Let's pop this thing in, and take a look, shall we?"

Banzai put the DVD into the player, and let it run. He started the movie, and got to the pill sceen.

**'You take the blue pill -- the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill -- you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes.'**

"Please take the blue pill. I want to leave."

Rafiki takes the red pill, and swallows.

"Damn it! I want to leave this film!"

More time passes, and they get to the part where Rafiki says, he knows Kung Fu.

"And I know Santa Claus. What's your point?!"

Even more time passes, and they get to where Morphious is captured.

"I think I figured the Matrix out. We start shaved, punctured, immersed in pods full of KY. We live in a bland, soul crushing, Linux based world. Then Cowboy Curtis offers us drugs, and rids our body of shrimp. Then we pull that cable out of our skulls, put on greasy clothes, and head right back in. If you like this movie, I mean really like this move. Get help. Hunt with Ted Nugent, do something, to get over this film."

The movies credits roll, and Banzai takes the film out of the player.

"This movie is...."

Before Banzai can finish, a staff whacks him on the head.

"I heard that you don't like my movie, Hyena."

Rafiki stood their with his hair slicked back. He wore a black trench coat, a pair of sunglasses, and had handguns in holsters.

"Ah Mr. Baboon, I've been expecting you."

Banzai instantly changed into a Agent Smith uniform. He wore the same suit, and had the same glasses.

"Well come on then."

Rafiki draws his pair of Beretta 92F'S, while Banzai draws a Desert Eagle. The two proceed to run past, and fire at each other. The bullets whiz past the heads, and bodies of the two, until they collide with each other, and try shooting point blank. The guns click.

"You're empty." Banzai said.

"So are you."

The two get to their feet, and cast the guns aside.

"I should warn you Mr. Baboon, that I was trained by Hong Kong Phooey. Number one super guy. Hong Kong Phooey, who I'm sure you know. Is quicker than the Human eye."

Banzai started his charge, and hit Rafiki across the face a few times. Banzai smacks Rafiki hard across the face, and makes him bleed from his mouth. Rafiki spits the blood out, and charges toward Banzai. He punched toward Banzai, but Banzai caught the punch. Rafiki extended his fingers, and jabbed them into Banzai's throat. Rafiki then proceeded to punch Banzia across the face, until Banzai blocks a punch, and throws Rafiki into a wall. He then proceeds to punch Rafiki in the torso, at blistering speeds.

Ed showed up dressed as Mickey Goldmill. "Work the body Banzai! The body! Kill the body, and the head will die."

Rafiki then falls on Banzai, and licks his face.

"What in the hell?" Banzai asks, as he wakes up, and sees Dug standing over him.

"Hi there. You are a Hyena, oh yes. You smell just like an animal, that eats decayed flesh."

"And you smell like my next meal, so you better explain yourself."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Clayton said as he pointed his shotgun at Banzai.

**End Scene**

_'I was born in a cross-fire hurricane. And I howled at my ma in the driving rain, But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas! But it's all right. I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, It's a Gas! Gas! Gas! _

_I was raised by a toothless, bearded hag, I was schooled with a strap right across my back, But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas! But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, It's a Gas! Gas! Gas! _

_I was drowned, I was washed up and left for dead. I fell down to my feet and I saw they bled. I frowned at the crumbs of a crust of bread. Yeah, yeah, yeah I was crowned with a spike right thru my head. But it's all right now, in fact, it's a gas! But it's all right, I'm Jumpin' Jack Flash, It's a Gas! Gas! Gas!_

_Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas Jumping Jack Flash, its a gas_

A/N: One giant reference to Fear and Loathing In Las Vegas. A little bit to the Matrix, and a bit more to Rifftrax. Rifftrax is what Mike Nelson started, after MST3K was canceled by SciFi. Or SyFy as they are now. (I can see their point though. It would be hard to fit a two hour show into a block. Good thing we invented the Internet. Even if it is for porn.) My Favorite Things, from The Sound of Music. By Rodgers & Hammerstein. Jumping Jack Flash, by The Rolling Stones. I would like to thank Lord Prime Psychocatman1, rainfox, and Resi Roach for their reviews. Until rhe next chapter, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I found them! I found the....Squirrel!"

Dug immediately looked around for the squirrel. The three Hyenas just watched in confusion. Clayton shook his head.

"Run!" Ed said as he bolted out of the skull.

The other two followed Ed. Banzai stopped at the tusk to get Adimu.

"Adimu! Drop down!"

"Okay Banzai."

Adimu let go of the tusk, and landed on Banzai's back. Gaston shot an arrow at Banzai.

"Banzai, look out!"

Banzai dodged the arrow, and ran off.

"Thanks Adimu."

"Just keep running, we have to catch up to Ed, and Shenzi."

"This is your fault! Bad dog! Bad dog!" Clayton shouted at Dug.

Dug hung his head low, and crawled away.

"What the hell Clayton! Why did you do that to Dug?"

"It's because of him, that we lost the Hyenas."

"Well according to the mouse, all the dogs have an obsession with squirrels."

"Fine, I'll go apologies to Dug. Wait, where is he?"

Clayton, and Gaston searched the area for Dug.

Dug walked through the Outlands, he talked to himself. "This is just like my special mission. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma were mean too. I miss my master, and Russell."

"It's that weird thing, that licked me. What is it?"

"It's a dog Banzai."

"What's a dog?"

"Their domesticated versions of wolves." Ed said as he walked away.

"Wait Ed! We can't leave him."

Ed turned and looked at Adimu.

"And why not? He's one of the antagonists. He has been tracking us."

"Look at him though. He's lost, and he's sad. Something must have happened to him, he looks like he could use a friend."

Ed rolled his eyes, and thought about the implications. On the one hand, Dug was an enemy. On the other, he could have been a patsy. Ed decided to extend the olive branch.

"Fine. Lets go see if we can help him."

The three Hyenas walked over to Dug. Dug sat on the ground with his head hung low.

"Hi there." Dug said in a melancholy tone.

"What's wrong? Why the long face, huh?" Shenzi asked as she circled Dug.

"I was entrusted to find you, and your two friends. I messed up, because I let you escape. My squirrel obsession, got me in trouble again."

"It's not all bad. I mean, who needs humans anyway?" Banzai asked as he sat next to Dug.

"Me for one. It was a human who gave me this collar, my first master. Then I meet a new master, on my birthday. That was the happiest day of my life, besides the birth of my pups. I was mistreated, when I was with my old master. He was obsessed with a bird, and wanted to find it at any cost. The other dogs hated me, especially Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. They said I always got in their way. But when my new master faced my old master, the dogs loved me. I had fun, and then I was called into active duty, to find you three. The mouse that gave me this mission, said it was of the utmost importance."

"Mickey. I should have known. He has returned from his slumber, and now wages war against those that defy him." Ed said as he walked up to Dug, and Banzai.

"Their must be some way to stop him?"

"Their isn't Shenzi. Dinsney attorneys are the top twenty in the world. It would take a miracle to bring that company to it's knees."

"Oh I know! I will contact my master! Dug calling master, come in master."

A voice came over Dug's collar. It was of an elderly man.

"What do you need Dug?"

"I need you to help me, and my friends get to Burbank California."

"Can do Dug. I'll be bringing The Spirit of Adventure your way."

Dug's radio in his collar clicked off, and Dug sat there with his goofy smile.

_One hour later._

The Spirit of Adventure came into view. It was quite the sight for the Hyena's, and Adimu. They never saw anything like it. The ramp came open, and an elderly man, with a large group of dogs came down the ramp.

"Master!" Dug shouted as he ran up to the elderly man.

"Dug! Good to see ya." The man said as he petted Dug.

"Oh I almost forgot. Master, this is Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, and the bat is Adimu."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Carl. Carl Fredrickson."

"Master, we should be on our way." A Doberman with a squeaky voice said.

"Right as alway Alpha. Everyone on board."

"Hold it!" Gaston shouted as he ran up.

Dug hid behind Carl. "Master, those two are mean."

"We wanted to apologies to Dug. Were sorry Dug. We didn't mean to drive you away." Clayton said as he walked up.

"You really mean it?" Dug asked as he peaked his head out.

Clayton and Gaston shook their heads up and down in approval.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Dug said as he lept onto Clayton, and started licking his face.

"We aren't as forgiving as our canine companion. We don't forgive, and forget as easy." Ed said as he turned his nose up, and walked into the derigable.

The other Hyenas followed Ed's lead, and walked into the dirigible.

"Were fed up with Disney as well. Can we help you out sir?"

"Fine by me, but those Hyenas, and Dug are calling the shots."

Carl walked into the dirigible, and was followed by Clayton, and Gaston. Alpha, and the other dogs followed, as Carl went into the control room. An Asian child was at the helm.

"Are you ready Russell?"

"Ready Mr. Fredrickson."

"Then set a course for Burbank."

Russell set a course. The Spirit of Adventure was off.

A/N: Just a heads up, I'm putting this story on the back burner for a while. I've got to get a few things sorted out, and I have to get caught up on a few projects. So this will be the last chapter for a while. Please be patient, and I'll try to get this story done. I have a large mountain of things that need sorting. Anyway, I would like to thank Lord Prime, and rainfox for their reviews. Til next time, peace.


End file.
